


Because I promised him!

by Tigertoramaru



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Problems, Promises, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: Kazemaru’s reaction to finding out he’s been assigned to Kageyama! Inspired by Outer Code and Reloaded. Enjoy!





	Because I promised him!

Kazemaru gasped as he opened the letter he was waiting for. It told him what school he was going to be assigned to as part of this reorganization of soccer. Problem was that the school wasn’t an issue, but then he read the Coach he’d be reporting to. “No way…”

He wasn’t crazy about the idea of splitting the team up and now this really clinched it. Track was suddenly seeming like a good idea to get back into, but he needed some other words to motivate him. For that there was one person he could always count on.

And that was his friend since Elementary school, Endou Mamoru. While he wasn’t the brightest at times, Endou always managed to cheer him up with his simple way of looking at things, and for him somewhere along the way he started feeling more for his friend. Another dilemma, his friend seemed only to love soccer, though sometimes he seemed closer to Gouenji or Kidou.

Tears threatening to fall at one or both of those dilemmas, Kazemaru grabbed his shoes and ran to the Endou residence, arriving there as the street lights were starting to flicker on outside, small fireflies starting to dance around. It was such a beautiful night for such dark thoughts! Endou’s mother opened the door for him, recognizing him as it was hardly the first time he’d been there over the years.  
“Sorry, I need to see him.” Kaze said not waiting for an answer as he kicked off his shoes, bowed in apology and ran up the stairs to Endou’s room.

“Endou! I…” Kaze began running into the room. Naturally it was a mess as Endou packed and he found himself tripping and ended up sitting in Endou’s luggage alongside his socks and some badly folded shirts.

Endou blinked in surprise at the interruption and turned to look at his friend in his suitcase. “Kazemaru, hi! Is something wrong? Sorry for the mess. I’m finding it hard to pack without knowing where I am going yet.” Then again, his room was usually on the verge of disorder.

Kazemaru shook his head as he got up and sat on the bed. “You’re such a mess.” Kaze said as he picked up the shirts and began folding them properly. “Those will wrinkle you know.” Kaze said as he handed the now-wrinkled letter to Endou, but summarized the problem for him. “They’re sending me to work for _**HIM**_. Some punishment that is, after all he did, they leave him a Coach!” Kaze said wiping his eyes before tears could fall.

Endou read the letter, frowning a bit at the news, but he looked at things more simply. “But _**Teikoku**_ is a great school! Your team will be hard to beat, especially with you helping them.”

Kaze glared at that. “Endou! How can you say that? I…I want to go back to Track, I can’t…I won’t work for that man, I…!”

Endou frowned again as he took Kaze’s hands in his. “Kazemaru! Do you love soccer?”

Kaze blinked at Endou’s rough grip on him. “Mamoru, don’t…”

Endou looked at him with those chocolate eyes of his. “Do you?”

Kaze looked down at his socks, composing himself and his thoughts, his face hidden by his teal hair. I did it because _**YOU**_ asked me to Mamoru, not for soccer. Kaze thought, but this wasn’t a night to confess his feelings, especially since they were going to be split apart.  
*  
The memories came so quick and happy for him…  
“Kazemaru? Didn’t you say you wanted to play against first-rate players? If you want to join, come by anytime!”  
“When I said first-rate players I meant in athletics...”  
*  
“That sure is some messy special training…You’re serious about beating them huh? I’ll join you and that spirit of yours.”  
*  
And then reality came back as Endou tapped him on the head. “Kazemaru? You went all funny.”

Kaze smiled slightly as he held Endou’s hands back. “I _**DO**_ love soccer, but I _**DON’T**_ love that man.”

Endou smiled back. “Well there must be a reason they gave it back to him. Kidou says he knows a lot about soccer.”

Kazemaru shook his head. “Mamoru, I don’t know if I can do this without you. I wasn’t crazy about the idea of splitting us all up, it feels more like a punishment, and…”

Endou turned to the side as his TV turned on. “It’s on!”  
Kaze blinked in surprise at the pause in their talk. “What is?”

Endou smiled. “Another soccer friendly, Italy’s nationals against that team that beat us, uh…”

Kazemaru looked over with more interest now. “ _ **Barcelona Orb**_.” He supplied helpfully.

Endou grinned. “Arigatou. You always have my back Kazemaru.”

On the screen, Italy’s Captain Hidetoshi was on screen shaking the hand of Orb’s Captain Clario. “We saw your match against _**Raimon**_ , you could have made your point without crushing them so badly. How about you pick on someone your own size?”

Clario shrugged as he shook Hide’s hand. “We did what we were told, it wasn’t personal.”

Then the camera turned to another Italian boy which the caption said was a FW for Orpheus, Assistant Captain Fidio Aldena. “If there are any _**Raimon**_ members watching, we know you have a long way to go, but take heart. You’ll get there and if you need help, feel free to look us up.” Fidio said giving a thumb’s up and wink at the screen.

A rapid maybe not so friendly game developed, the moves incredible and at times it seemed it could go either way but eventually ended in an _**Orpheus**_ victory 6-5.

Kazemaru watched it all with Endou and sometime during the game he recognized he did love soccer, and he also felt a little better knowing the team that crushed them could also be beaten. It was just a matter of skill and training.

  
“I do love soccer.” Kaze said resting his hands on Endou’s shoulders.

  
Endou turned in surprise and gave his friend one of those big goofy smiles of his. “Then you’ll stay?”

Kazemaru smiled back and nodded. “I will, but I won’t like it. Endou…you’re my best friend and Captain. Tell me what I should do.”

Endou nodded as he stood and placed his hands on Kaze’s shoulders. “Kazemaru, please follow your orders and go to _**Teikoku**_ , promise me you’ll do your best to help them so that one day we can be on the world stage like those guys we just watched.”

Kazemaru tipped his head down. “I promise. I’ll do it for you. **NOT** for him.” Kaze said softly. “I should get back home, I have some more packing to do, my bus arrives early tomorrow. Write me when you find out where you’re going.” Kaze said, and with that, he gave Endou a quick hug and walked out of his best friend’s life for an indefinite time.

 _ **Three days later…**_  
After the briefing, Sakuma gave chase and grabbed Kazemaru’s arm as he walked away. “Kazemaru! Why are you with Kageyama?!?!”

Kazemaru turned slightly, his iron mask breaking for a moment as he gave a small smile. “Because I promised a friend.”

END.


End file.
